A life together in the apocalypse
by SwiftFoxMizuki
Summary: i am trying to do something ompetely different from ost daryl dixon fanfictions and giving him more bacckground with the girl he falls for. I hope yall like it. Ill be doing edits from time to time if i feel something couldve been written better. By the way there will be sex scenes and violence involved so please be ready for mature writing.
1. Chapter 1

I remember when I was younger, things weren't always great. When things got bad, I would run to my treehouse at night… My daddy got real mean at times and my mama would always yell for me to hide or run away… I didn't much understand it all when I was six years old, but it all started to become more clear when I came to be about twelve. "Kate, pack your things baby girl. Were going to be moving to Georgia so your daddy can get better." That's what ma told me… Said they had the best Drs. for his condition there in Atlanta. Unfortunately, we could hardly afford the move … Ended up in some run down trailer park twenty minutes out of the city. I was afraid of the people living there but for my mother's sake and for my father's well being, I was determined to make the best of it. All that really mattered at that time was that they would e able to fi my daddy. I mostly put on my smile for my ma.

My mother was always telling me that I should be careful, "People tend to get real captivated by them pretty eyes of yours Katherine. Plus, you are pretty well endowed for your age, and you are such a beautiful young lady and look much more grown up than you are." She never failed to remind me of it everyday. I didn't take her too seriously at first. That's just innocense i suppose. She told me not to go out at night on my own either. Says men are tricky and might wanna hurt a pretty little thing like me. I didn't understand why but I did what she said cause she knew better than me and she never steered me wrong.

Daddy had made a friend a few trailers down. His name was Will Dixon. A real bad man… He had two boys who I knew he was real mean to. Merle was too much like his daddy and was much older than his yoounger brother. Didn't like him much... Daryl however, was only three years older than me. He was really shy and sort of flinchy at times I guess. The way he looked at me the day that I met him was so different than any way anybody has ever looked at me before. He looked at me like he's never seen a girl before. It was kinda cute in a way and my momma always did say try to make nice with everyone, so I figured I'd try and be friends with him.

I walked over to him with a skip in my step and he looked at first like he was going to run away from me which kind of just peeked my interest some more. I stopped in front of him and let my red dress settle around my leggings, "Hi, I'm Katherine Liota. My friends and family call me Kate!" He didn't say anything for a few moments as he just sort of looked me over, "Why are ya eyes different colors?" I was a little taken back by his question at first, but smiled at him with a light blush dusting my cheeks, "I was born with this thing called heterochromia. It makes your eyes two different colors. So my left eye is silver/blue and my right eye is emerald green."

He blushed as if he might have been embarrassed for asking, "Sorry, I'm not real smart. About a lot of things." I felt so awful that he had it set in his mind that I automatically thought him dumb. Not a whole lot of people even knew what heterochromia was, "That ain't true. I'm sure ya can be real smart in lots of ways that I'm not." I sat down next to him and tucked a piece of my long bleach blonde hair behind my right ear. He tensed a bit at first and adverted his gaze down at the ground, "Like ya eyes. They're real pretty."

I blushed a deep red and giggled a bit. He seemed to be so blunt about everything. Almost like he had never spoken to a girl before. "I like you Daryl. You're funny." I leaned my head gently on his left shoulder and as much as he initially tensed to my touch, he came to be seemingly relaxed and he surprisingly enough let me hold his hand after a bit as well. My momma told me these sorts of things were no big deal and special at the same time and I wanted to make a big impression on him. It was in thaat day that we met, that we became inseparable…

Over the next few weeks we built ourselves a big treehouse out in the middle of the forest and that's where we would go to hang out or to hide away from our dads… We spent the next four years getting to really know each other and helping each other improve on things the other wanted to do. He taught me how to hunt, track, and skin animals so I would know how to take care of myself if I ever got stuck in the wilderness for any reason. In return I would secretly tutor him so his dad wouldn't find out that he was trying to be something. His father didn't want him to be smart, but he was. I supposed it was so he culd keep on taking advantage of him. Daryl was a lot smarter than he gave himself credit. He just needed to put himself into it.

We would fall asleep most nights wrapped in each other's arms for warmth up in that tree house. Those Georgia nights could get real cold at times. I just wanted to be near him though. I felt safe with him. It was nice while it lasted. I had always hoped that he would want more, but he was so closed up, even around me, that it seemed impossible to ever have more than this friendship with him. We at least had that, so I decided that I could be happy with him in that way... I vowed to myself back then to wait as long as it took for him to open up more and deciding to want something more in his life. I was in love with Daryl Dixon and I couldn't ever deny it...


	2. Chapter 2

(Forward 2 years)

I climbed off the back of Daryl's motorcycle and grabbed my apron from the saddle bag. This was my regular routine with him. He would always pick me up and bring me to work. He wanted to and I never told him no. "Why ya always wearin' them skimpy dresses?" He always had a comment when it came to what I wore. I figured he might be jealous of all the guys looking at me all the time, but he would never admit to it. I knew that for certain. I smiled at him and gave out a light chuckle, "I told ya Daryl, I get more tips this way. Gotta make more money somehow." I then gave his arm a playful shove, "Besides… Ya can't keep your eyes off of me, now can ya!" His cheeks turned pink almost instantly which was not a normal thing for him to get embarrassed,and he gave me a grunt and shrug for a response, "Ya, whatever ya wanna think in that pretty lil head o' yours."

Typical Daryl… I was eighteen now. I was an adult now and at that point had developed quite nicely. I had curves in all the right places being a sand dial shape. I was skinny but not bone skin kind of skinny. I was just on the border of being fluffy. Being five foot nine inches I was shorter than him by quite a bit but it didn't bother me. My hair was getting to be very long, reaching my waist now. I had only been told a hundred times that I had a butt like a large peach, or as some say a perfect plump ass. Damn drunks… I had seen him looking at me more often though,. I knew he was noticing me, but he never said anything to me. "Awe, ya think I'm pretty hun?" He grunted again and got all defensive like he always does, throwing his arms up for a moment, "That ain't what I meant woman!" At least he was acknowledging that I was a woman now. I gave him a quick smile and lightly gripped his arm, "I'm just playin' with ya hun. You're just too easy to tease Daryl." He stepped off his bike and put the kickstand down. He then turned and walked over to stand in front of me. It was in that moment, for whatever reason, I was realizing exactly how he towered over me. He had at least a good six inches on me.

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes, "Ya need to stop messing with me all the time." I smiled up at him wishing once more I could tell him how I felt, "What fun would that be?" He gave out a low chuckle and changed the subject to what most people would see as flirting, "I like your pigtails by the way… How come ya let your hair get so long? It's damned near past ya ass." I blushed and gave him a shove. He was always saying things like that, but I knew it was just him kidding around. He was always like that. Even shortly after I met him, "Daryl Dixon! Are you checking me out?" It was fun to play back anyway, "No, I ain't!" I stepped forward and quickly wrapped my arms around his torso before he had a chance to turn away and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Not at all what I had expected. Though it was not unusual for me to receive some tiny form of affection from him from time to time. "Ur supposed to tell a woman they're beautiful right?"

I couldn't hide my smile at that moment if I tried. Then I reverted the conversation back to the matter at hand. "Momma's sick and this job is paying the medical bills. I finish school in two months and I will never have to work here again. Rest assured hun." He gave a low growl like he always did when he was frustrated or didn't like someone's response, "I just don't like seeing all them drunk perverts playin grab ass with ya. It ain't right." I frowned and slowly pulled away. Of course I completely understood why he was upset. "I won't take your money Daryl. I know ya wanna help, but I finish school soon… I can do this! I'll be the youngest cop in the state." I was excited for the day I could take care of myself and take down the bad guys. I had been dreaming of it since I was little. I was motivated by my father's abuse. Couldn't wait till I could send him to jail. Being a little girl I couldn't do that. Now, there were more men like him and I was going to do my best to put them all away. Especially Will Dixon.

The corners of his mouth twitched almost forming a smile. I believed this to be a look of amusement or contentment of some kind. "I believe in ya." The words I loved to hear from him. I came up on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the left corner of his mouth. Closest I dared go to actually kissing him. I giggled when I saw the almost blush come across his cheeks, "You are so sweet Daryl Dixon. I gotta get in there before I'm late." I then turned and started walking over to the bar. "Alright then. I'll be here tonight to pick ya up. 1am… Don't go anywhere." I waved him off as I walked in. He was such a worry wart with me. I should be thankful for that, and I was. It made me happy because I knew he cared. "Thanks Daryl! I appreciate it!"

(Daryl's P.O.V.)

I took one more quick look at Kate as she was walking into the bar. That pretty red corset top dress… It looked amazing on her. I wanted to tell her that too, but how could I? I'm just a dumb, redneck nobody. I didn't graduate from highschool even with all her tutoring, I'm workin' a dead end job at a factory, have a piece of shit trailer in the middle of the woods, and I wasn't even close to being a catch. I wasn't about to fuck up a thing like Katherine Liota. She was the best thing I had in my life right now. I didn't know what to do without that little bit of sunshine in my life and there is no way a girl like her would ever want any kind of relationship with a dumb ass like me.

Deep down, I wanted to caress her face in my hands and kiss her like she'd never been kissed before. To tell her exactly how I feel about her. When it came down to it, I always change my mind and back down at the last minute. Today though, I was damned close to doing it. Lost my chance again thanks to Merle's interruption, but I got a promotion today and I'm feeling much more confident so I'm going to ask her. "No chickening out Dixon! Got a damned diamond necklace…" I put up the kickstand on my bike and and started her up. Satisfied that Kate was inside the bar safe from harm, I took off to go to work till my shift was up at midnight. As of tonight, I was foreman at the car parts factory outside of town. "Guess I'm good for somethin after

all."

It was 12:45 and I was just down the street from the bar when I saw the lights of the police vehicles up ahead. I quickly got off my bike and ran over to the guy who owned the place, " Quill! What the hell's goin on?" That's when I heard the familiar cries… I looked over to the squad car to see Katherine fall to her knees in tears.I got a knot in my chest fearing the worst.

I ran over to her, dropping to my knees and taking her in my arms, "Kate! What happened?" She curled into me like she did in times of great stress and when she couldn't find any words and sobbed uncontrollably for a good while until she fell asleep. I looked to the officer nearest to us hoping to get an answer. I just needed confirmation, "Her mother passed away a little while ago. I'm sorry." I nodded and picked her up, walking over to Quill's truck and setting her inside the passenger side. I then covered her with my jacket and closed the door. "Quill, bring my bike in the morning. I'm goin to borrow the truck." He nodded and waved me off. I got in the driver's side and laid her head on my lap carefully so I wouldn't wake her up. Then I drove off down the road, back to my place. "What now?" She was working so hard to take care of her mother and now she was gone. Kate knew it was eventually going to happen. It just never seemed to truly sink in…


	3. Chapter 3

A whole week had gone by already. Kate would go to school, miss out on work, and lay in my bed for the rest of the day, just staring at the wall or sleeping. She wouldn't move or eat unless I forced her to… She had gone home that first night after waking up at my place. She was only gone for a few hours. She came back rattled up and bawling. She wouldn't say a thing to me about it though. Just curled into my arms and passed out. When she fell asleep, I noticed the bruises on her arms. Hand shaped bruises... I wanted to hurt her dad right then, but I was waiting for her to tell me exactly what happened so I would know how bad to kick his ass.

I was in the living room this afternoon sitting in my chair, watching her lay there in the next room with her back turned to me. I rubbed my hands across my face in frustration, "Kate!" She barely even shifted but I knew she was awake. She hated confrontation. "Kate!" I could see her physically stiffen a bit before she slowly rolled over and looked at me with those puffy, tear stained eyes. She looked like a sad puppy who just got kicked. It was cute but heart breaking.

I needed her to talk to me about what was going on, "Come ere' " I motioned for her to come sit with me by patting the side of the chair. She got up slowly and shuffled her way out of the room. I was expecting her to sit on the arm of the chair like she often did, but she sat on my lap instead and curled into a ball up against my chest. I loved it when she was close to me like this. It didn't happen often, but I enjoyed it. I hated seeing her the way she was now though.

She was always so happy and bright. Wasn't right seeing her so down, "Talk to me Kate… I haven't heard a word out of ya in a week. Still don't know what happened when ya went home." I felt her body stiffen and shake, followed by more crying. It scared me to think of what he might have done to her. *What happened to ya baby girl?* "Did ya old man hurt ya? I can bring ya to talk to him…" Her shaking got worse and I finally heard her voice in only a whimper, "Please, don't make me go back… Don't let him touch me again!" Every muscle in my body tightened as red fury came over me. I grabbed her face firm but careful as not to hurt her and made her look at me, "What did that son' bitch do to you?! He rape you?" She shook furiously, "No, he tried…"

That's all she could seem to muster before wrapping her arms around me and crying herself back to sleep while I held her tight in my arms, my right cheek nuzzled against her silky hair. "He ain't never gonna come near ya again girl. I ain't gonna let him." I carried her back to the room and laid her down on the soft green comforter. I walked out to the living room and shut the door just as I heard Merle come in with some floosie of his. I practically growled at him, "Not now Merle! I ain't got time for that." He gave me a look that told me he might be a bit shocked at my sudden snap. "Why Darylina! Come now baby brother, ya always got time for ol' Merle." , he huffed. I snapped at him, " Man, I'm sick of always doin ya ass favors! Get that dumb bitch outta my house!"

I paced the living room, watching the girl who came with Merle glare at me. if she wasn't with my brother I wouldn't blame her. Merle gave me a frustrated look before waving her off, "Go wait in the car sugar tits." She huffed and stupidly decided to talk back to him, "Are you fucking serious?" He growled deep in his throat and gave her a look that was frightening to anyone. He put his foot forward and made a motion like he was going to backhand her, "I said wait in the car bitch!" I was getting mad and ready to beat him down if he hurt the girl. Didn't want them waking up Kate either.

The girl backed out of the house looking scared. Smart choice on her end. Merle turned back to me more relaxed now but still the frustration was there, "Now, what's got ya panties in a bunch? Ya never bring up favors and ya never ever snap at ole' Merle. Ya never ask for no favors neither. Whatcha need so bad baby brother?" I sat in the chair and ran my fingers through my hair. This thing with Kate just had me crawling out of my skin. I was mad and scared for her. I had to make sure she was never going back there again. "Ya still friends with them movin guys?"

(Kate's P.O.V.)

It's been about two weeks since I had told Daryl about what Kent (my dad) had tried to do to me. I have been having a lot of nightmares about it. I started coming out of my shell a bit last week though and we were hanging out together again like we used to. I even went back to work, but this was going to be my last week. I was going to Start as an officer of the law next week. Just like my cousin. He would be so proud of me. I always looked up to him as a child. I wish I saw him more though.

Daryl had somehow managed to get all of my stuff yesterday and we were going to work on unpacking it all tonight. It was nice knowing how much he wanted me to be there. I was officially a resident today! He made me change my address a week ago so I would get my mail at his place. He didn't want me to go anywhere near my dad again and I was ok with that.

I walked in from getting the mail and set my book bag on the counter. I was about to go through all the mail when I saw a black box out of the corner of my eye hiding in the corner cabinet. I pulled out the rectangular velvet piece and slowly opened it. It had a simple cursive "Forever Promise". I was surprised to say the least. But I was happy deep down. That was our thing… Daryl and I used it since we first became friends.It was our way of telling each other we would be there no matter what and a promise was just that. Something that can't be broken for anything.It was one of our deepest bonds.

*I knew it!* The tag didn't have a price on it but the date was from two months ago after my mother passed. Maybe even before that. "Whatcha got there?" I jumped in surprise and accidentally dropped the box on the floor. I slid it to the side with my foot so he hopefully wouldn't see it. I quickly turned around to face him with my hands behind my back, "Ya scared me! I, I thought you were asleep hun." He furrowed his brows at me like he did whenever he was confused or thought I was up to something.That's what made me realize that i wasn't fooling anyone. He knew I was avoiding his question. I didn't really do a great job at it. "I was a minute ago.I heard ya come home." He rested his hand on the countertop next to me, "What are ya hidin back there Kate? Ya dropped somethin…"

He moved around me and I tried to move to the side so he couldn't get the box. I felt so guilty for snooping. He gently moved me back to the side and bent down to pick it up and he had a look of fear written across his face, "Kate…" I quickly burst out an apology, "I, I'm so sorry for snoopin Daryl! It was just, sitting there i the cabinet. My curiosity got the best of me..." He sighed, putting a hand in the air to show me he was ready to speak and shook his head, "Kate… I wanted to ask ya proper. Built up some damn courage finally too, but it was the night…" I finished knowing how hard it was for him, "The night my momma passed right?"

He frowned with discomfort and came up close to me and rested his hands on my waist. "Ya know I care about ya Kate. You are too good a thing to mess up… I need ya, but I know I'm not worth nothin. You're too good for me. I know that." I couldn't help but to laugh at his foolishness. He truly was clueless about all things woman. "Daryl Dixon, I have been in love with you for since the day I met you!" Then I went up on my tip toes to plant a loving kiss on his dry yet ever soft lips. I could finally love him more than what our friendship would allow me. Now I could be with the love of my life with nothing held back.

He hurriedly pressed back into my kiss and wrapped his fingers in my hair while pulling me closer with the hand still resting on my waist. His kisses were rough and inexperienced, but passionate and filled with so much love. They were perfect and I was loving every moment of it. He slowly moved me to the wall and picked me up by the thighs, holding me in place. It took me by surprise but I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. I then moaned as he slid his tongue in my mouth and wildly danced with my own. It sent a wave of electricity down my spine.

He pulled away briefly only to move his mouth to the crook of my neck. Sucking, lapping with his tongue, and I just melted moaning loud in his ear as he would hungrily nip at my neck and run his right hand up my side and groping my full 38DDD breast, flicking my erect nipple with his thumb.

I could feel his erect, ever growing member building at the fabric of his pajama bottoms. He bit down a bit harder earning a yelp of pleasure from me, "Oh Daryl!", I moaned. I was getting a bit wet at this point and I knew he could feel the ever increasing heat against his bulge. He let out a feral growl and pressed his lips hard against mine, dominating me once more. He paused for a brief moment, "Is this ok?" *So sweet. Even in this heated moment he was thinking of me.*

I nodded reassurance to him, "Wouldn't have it any other way. Been Saving myself for you." If it was even possible at that time, I swear I felt his manhood swell even more than before. All it took were those words to tip him over the edge. He moved us away from the wall and quickly carried me to the room, pushing me down on the bed. He looked me over so tenderly as I removed my shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

(Daryl's P.O.V.)

I looked at her wondering how this goddess of a woman was in front of me right now, desiring my touch, desiring me… "Ya sure ya wanna do this?" I wanted her to be certain this wasn't a mistake. She got up on her knees and grabbed onto my hands, pulling me closer to her. She looked up at me with desire and contentment in those gorgeous, unique eyes of hers, "I don't want this to happen with anyone else... My momma told me a few years ago that you are my soul mate and I honestly do believe that. I knew from the day we met that we'd always be together one way or another. Now we truly will be."

I smiled down at her and leaned in to kiss her forehead, "Know how to sugar me up don't ya?" She smiled and I leaned back in to kiss her when she decided to grab onto my pulsing manhood and began to massage it in her soft, small hand. I gave out a deep growl and laid down on the bed. I could feel the little bit of precum starting to run down my shaft. I was so relaxed by her touch I hadn't even realized that I closed my eyes. I opened them moments later in surprise when I felt her teeth gently graze my shaft as she lapped the head wildly with her tongue.

She twirled her tongue against my vein, rubbing up and down the shaft with her lips. Continually deep throating my swollen cock while massaging my balls with her right hand and gripping my base with her left. I couldn't help but buck my hips time to time and running my fingers through her long silky hair, "God woman, where did you learn this? Fuckin hell!" I could feel a slight smirk form and I could tell I was quickly building so i pulled her hair back a bit to get her to stop.

Wasn't expecting the moan of pleasure that escaped her lips. Couldn't help the mischievous smirk that played at my lips. She actually liked it rough. *Kinky gal huh? Should be fun.* I brought her up to me and kissed her deep while I finished kicking off my pants and fumbled to remove her red lacy bra. There was nothing graceful about making love.

I then rolled her over and quickly pulled her underneath me. I started kissing down her neck and collarbone. Slowly making my way down her stomach. I could feel her arch once I reached her waist line. I paused to gently rip away her silky black shorts and blushed realizing she not only was wearing no panties, but she was dripping silky sweet juices already when we had hardly gotten started. Did she really want me that bad? I couldn't believe she really desired me this much.

I slid two fingers into her slow as not to hurt her. *Fuck she's tight! I'm almost afraid to finish.* I felt her pulse each time as I pumped my fingers in and out and heard her gasp with pleasure, "All that for me baby girl?" I could feel her walls tighten and more warm juices flowed as she moaned out, "Yeah!" *Note, she likes dirty talk.* I pulled out my fingers and put her thighs up on my shoulders.

I slid myself down onto the floor and pulled her to the end of the bed. I then slid my tongue between her lips and lapped at her nub as she tightened her thighs around me. I started sucking her clit and brushing my teeth lightly against it. Her breathing was quickening and heavy. I dipped my tongue inside of her and licked at her walls until I could feel them constrict.

As I brought my face back she climaxed and cried out, "Oh god Daryl!" I was starting to like hearing her cry out my name. I then moved her up to the pillows knowing she was now as loose as she was going to get. I positioned myself above her, ready to penetrate. I stopped to look at her for some reassurance first. Her eyes still longing yet nervous, "Ya know it hurts right? At first anyway…" I really didn't want to hurt her, but I did want this experience with her and I knew now she wanted it too.

She nodded and kissed me, "It's ok Daryl. Just, start off gentle for me?" It was so innocent and adorable. I nodded to reassure her I would do whatever it was she asked of me. She brought herself up and wrapped her arms around my back, resting her lips in the crook of my neck. Couldn't blame her for bracing herself. I wasn't exactly average or small and it was her first time doing this. Hell it was my first time doing this proper and willing.

I slowly brought myself down and began to slide myself inside a little more with each pump. She tightened her grip around my shoulders and a rogue tear slid onto my skin as I was certain I tore her at least a little but she still didn't ask me to stop. I knew she would if it was becoming too much to bare. As promised, I was gentle until I could feel her begin to relax and her whimpers became quiet panting and moaning.

I slowly picked up the pace and when I knew she was enjoying it pain free I went in faster and harder, thrusting at a pace that I could hardly contain the raw pleasure that I was feeling as her vaginal walls consumed my member wholy. "Daryl! Oh, don't stop!" I growled, letting her cries of pleasure send me completely over the edge. I could feel her starting to release, and when she let out that loud scream of pleasure and her nails dug into my back… I gave one more deep hard thrust and as I released my seed into her silky wet walls.

I grunted as I fell onto her just enough to rest my head on her breasts. "I love you Daryl Dixon." Never thought I would get to hear her say those words. I never thought I'd get to experience how those words felt either. Katherine was different from any other woman out there. She was there for me... I lifted myself up, pulling out of her. I hovered over her and looked deep into her eyes. "Katherine Liota… I love ya more than ya will ever know."

As I lay with her, there was a sense of peace to her I hadn't seen since before her momma was diagnosed with stage four breast cancer… Her form fit perfectly within mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist after covering us with a sheet. I rested my left cheek against the side of her head and made a vow to her. "I ain't never lettin ya go Kate. Not ever." I closed my eyes then and slept more peacefully than I slept in years. I finally had my woman right here in my arms. I was going to do everything in my power to protect her and keep her with me forever. I had never felt this way about anyone let alone have it returned. I'd doubt it would ever be possible with anyone else.

(Kate's P.O.V.)

I woke up the afternoon right about 1 or so. I rolled over to find that the spot next to me was empty. It was still pretty warm so Daryl had not been missing for too long. I got up and slid on a pair of black capris and sports bra. Then I pulled my loose sweater that hung a bit off my left shoulder on. The sleeves were a bit too long, but I loved my grey knitted sweater. The adorable fox on the front was really my main reason for liking it so much. That and it was super soft and comfortable, yet thin enough to wear on cool summer days.

I walked out of his room, into the living room still feeling a bit sore. I didn't see Daryl anywhere in the house so I shrugged and walked to the small kitchen to grab my coffee mug. There was a note taped to it. [Ran out! Sorry doll, have to settle for hot chocolate till I come back from town. Fixed your porch swing though.]

"How sweet." I set my cup down on the counter and turned around only to jump back against the counter and scream, "Jesus fucking christ Merle! Why don't you ever knock?" He looked around like he forgot something and sarcastically knocked on the countertop, "Cause sista… I was already here. Ya walked right on past me in a daze… I was right there on the couch." I glared at his sarcastic ass face and walked outside to sit on the swing. I just wanted to ignore him and relax in the fresh air. I was playing with the collar of my sweatshirt when I felt something on my chest. Daryl had at some point put the necklace on me.

Merle came outside and stood next to me, "Look princess… I knew eventually you two was gonna hook up, but I need to warn ya to stay away from the old man." I looked up at him with a raised brow only to see a genuinely concerned Merle, "If he finds out Daryl's been all soft, it ain't gonna end too good for neither of ya." He sat down next to me and looked out to the trees. "Where's he anyway? Never misses nothin, but somehow he didn't see me this mornin when he was leavin."

I smiled to myself, "Maybe he just didn't care today Merle." He scoffed at me, "Hell don't blame im'. You two are loud as two goats in rut." I blushed almost a watermelon pink and looked at him completely mortified. "Ole Merle been here since midnight. Ya were so loud ya didn't even hear me trip on a boot!" I was so taken away by his invasive rudeness that I had no idea what to say back to him.

I felt an urge to clean and got up to go back in the house. I grabbed the blankets and sheets and threw them in the wash. I then went on to scrub the sink and countertops, wash the dishes, clean the fridge out, then the oven, and all of the cabinets. I brought all the living room and dining room furniture outside and scrubbed the walls and floors. I didn't know why I was doing it. I just felt dirty… I had issues with it in the past.

I then went on to grab the old busted tv and chucked it out into the driveway. I think I had scared Merle at that point cause he backed up outside and stayed clear of being in the house for the remainder of the time. I found mice in the chair and couch so I lit them on fire in the middle of the yard. I then moved into the bathroom and scrubbed it like new. Then I organized the hell out of our room and decided to burn the mattress and box spring due to little holes in them. Most likely mice… Daryl was by no means a filthy guy, not totally clean but not dirty either. It was just an old trailer. I was going to fix it up. Today!

I went out to the truck and got in, "Tell Daryl I'll be back with dinner. And call Phil to meet me at the mall in twenty minutes!" I peeled out of the driveway. *Oh no! I'm doing it again! He's going to think I think he's a slob. Daryl is going to kill me when I get back…* I called the cell I gave him. "I'm on my way back if ya didn't get my note."

I gulped and decided to choose my words carefully, "I may have had a bit of a cleaning spasm, but please don't be mad." I heard him scoff, "Can't be that bad." I then saw him on the side of the road and decided it was best not to stop. "Kate, where ya goin with my truck?" I swallowed hard, "I'm going to get replacements for some of the stuff I broke…" I heard him growl low like he might be mad or confused, "Stuff ya broke! Kate…" "I'm so sorry, I'll be back with dinner! Love you, bye!" I quickly hung up before he could say anything else.

_


	5. Chapter 5

(Daryl's P.O.V.)

"She fuckin hung up on me." *I know she has these weird cleaning fits once in awhile, but how bad could it be?*

"What the hell Merle! Ya didn't stop er?" He raised his hands in the air, "One thing every woman'll tell ya is… Do not get between a gal and a clean house. Good thang too. She's kinda fuckin crazy like that." I was mad as hell about it, but not mad at the same time. She was just trying to be helpful, but she burned all my furniture. I decided to just watch the fire with a few beers instead of flipping out about the whole situation. This was her home too… Good chance to show her that.

Phil dropped off a new tv, couch, double wide recliner, and queen sized bed. Kitchen table and chairs too. That was around five or so. I didn't see her coming down the driveway until about 6:30… She got out of the truck pretty slow and I knew she was waiting for me to blow up in her face like I did when I was mad. I hadn't done that to her in a really long time though. Not in about two years. "I ain't mad Kate. You were helpin…" I looked over her shoulder to see a big box in the back of the truck, "What's in the truck?"

She relaxed her shoulders a bit but I could tell she still had her guard up, "Groceries, supplies, dinner, and kittens…" I got the feeling she was hoping I didn't hear the last part, "Kittens Kate?" I looked at her as she stood there, spinning her right foot around in the dirt while looking down at the ground, and holding her hands behind her back. It was pretty cute and she knew it too. She just barely looked up at me with an innocent expression like a kid begging for a pet, "We have a mouse problem…"

(Kate's P.O.V.)

It was my last night working at the bar tonight and it was absolutely insane. Most bust night we've had the entire time working there. Everyone wanted to wish me off is what I was told. It was nice to have everyone there, even if they were drunks… I had been nervous the past week since I had noticed that Kent was hanging around Will Dixon a lot. He had to know now that Daryl and I were together. I have been living with him for months now. Tonight was a great night so far though though. I forgot all about my worries. When we were getting ready ready to close, I was about to get in the truck but my head was slamned against it and everything went black.

[ (Daryl's P.O.V.)

It was about 1am when the phone rang. *Why isn't Kate home yet?* I looked at caller ID to see it was quill. "Yo, where is she?" There was a pause. "The truck was still here Daryl… I pulled up security footage from the back. Daryl, your old man took her…" I jumped out of ed and threw on a pair of jeans and my boots. "Tell the cops to get some rangers out to the huntin shack. That's where they'll be." I hung up and bolted out the door.

(Kate's P.O.V.)

My head hurt like crazy as I opened my eyes, blurry vision coming clear. Looking around, I was in some trashy cabin tied to a pole by one of the walls. I heard footsteps and ooked over to see Will Dixon and three of his friends, including Kent. Fear set in as I realized what was happening. Will ony confirmed it, "Well, now that ya are awake, the party can start lil angle. Wouldn't want chya to miss anythin."

I squirmed as he came closer, but coudn't get my hands free. He roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to ook at him. He had an evil grin on his smug face, "Ya always were a weak point for that boy. Bet he never tod ya everythin about childhood with dad. Don't worry sweet heart, you gonna get everythin lil Darylina ever got."

(Daryl's P.O.V.)

Hour and a half up the mountain was too fucking long! Being on my bike, I coudn't get there any faster. I got close and saw lights from the rangers cars. I pulled up and practically jumped off my bike, letting it drop to the dirt when I saw them bring out my old man. "Ya son' bitch!", I yelled. I charged over and slammed him against the wall, getting in his face, grabbing hold of his shirt colar.

I growled with fury, "What did you do ya piece of shit!" He gave off a familiar grin, "Ain't fair not to share boy. Just wanted her to know ya past is all." My eyes widened in fear as I let go and backed away, "No…" He chuckled that evil laugh. "Oh yeah, even gave her soethin extra." I clenched my fist and before I knew it I had him on the ground beating him down till my knuckles were bloody and one of the rangers pulled me away from him.

I tried to get back at him, "I'll fuckin kill ya!" They held me back and pushed me down. I sat there with my hands holding my face. I coudn't fight the tears when I ooked inside and saw her laying on the foor bloody and bruised, ony her back exposed. The bloody angle wings prominently shown.

I tried to go to her, but ranger Cornell stopped me, "Touching her or moving her is a bad idea. Son, ya need to know her condition… She was beaten, raped, and branded. She has multiple lacerations to her back and sides as well." I stumbled against the wall and dropped to my knees. "No! Why?" He looked down at me with a deep frown, "Son, there are monsters in this world. The ambulance is on their way and she is going to be alright." He dropped to his knees and put a firm hand on my shoulder, "It is not your fault son. I'll make sure him and his friends go to prison for as long as possible."

*It was more than him?* Part of me knew it would be. I didn't want it, any of it to be true. What would this do to her?

The ambulance ride was uneasily quiet. She barely even flinched when we went over a bump. Her eyes were void, distant, and empty as she stared into nothing. *How could they do this to her?* I reached out and carefully took her small hand in my large calloused one. She flinched at first, but when she moved her eyes to my direction they softened. Then the tears started to fall.

My heart broke for her. I brought her hands to my lips and kissed it before resting my head against it, "I'm so sorry Kate. This is why I never wanted a rellationship with ya… It's all my fault." I felt her grip my hand, "No" she whispered. "Don't ya dare blame yourself. I love you…" Even aafter all she'd been through, she could still show me that genuine reassuring smille. "I love ya Kate."

(Forward two weeks Kate's P.O.V.)

"Yes sir, I look forward to working with you next month." "Welcome to the team soldier." I heard the phone click and I walked out of the bathroom to make some coffee. I had a deer out front to finish cutting up anyway. I was letting Daryl sleep in today. I had a cup of coffee and got to work on our deer.

Didn't hear Daryl come up behind me until he cleared his throat, "See ya got a tattoo." I turned to ook at him, "Not going to let something bad ruin my outlook on life." I brushed my bloody hands on my apron as I stood from my crouching position. He came forward and put a hand at the small of my back. "Ya ever gonna talk about it?"

I frowned and shook my head, "I need to tell ya somethin Daryl." He furrowed his brows and waited for me to continue. I sighed,"I got a job offer for the army to work with the Dogs of War Program. I'd be stationed over in California. Fort Irwin… I said yes and I go next month." He looked taken back and hurt. *Not what I was going for.*

He looked at me like I was kidding, and I lookedd to the ground, "You're serious? Kate… Ya said yes without talkin to me first?" He pulled back and started pacing. He stopped for a moment and threw his arms up, "How could ya do that! What about me? Hell, what about us Kate?" he huffed.

I looked up with tears in my eyes, "You can come with me Daryl. Forever promise right?" He paused and the look of confusion on his face almost broke me, "Come with ya? Look at me Kate! I'd get in fights daily! Them army punks wont want a guy like me around." He just didn't get it, "Damnit Daryl, ya think so little of yourself! You would be just fine, I promise… There ain't nothin here for us."

He snapped, "Ain't nothin here! This is our home!" I shook my head and smiled at him, "This is just a house dear. It's you. You're my home! If you can't see that, ya really are dense… I love you, and as long as you are with me, I'll be home." He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel my hair getting damp as he pulled me into his chest, "I don't know if I can. And I don't want anything to happen to ya." His voice was strained. I knew he didn't want me to see him cry. He was too manly for that and that was ok…

(Daryl's P.O.V.)

A month went by all too quick and Katherine was leaving today. I didn't want her to go. I was torn from our fights this week. She says I'm staying for nothing. Merle was blood so he was always going too be more important than her… That wasn't right, of course she was my familly… Didn't know for sure why I wasn't going. Just didn't think I woud be any good there I guess.

As I watched her toss the last bag in the car she rented, my resolve began to falter. I felt myself wanting to fall apart right there. The ony good thing in my life other than my job, and she was leaving. She walked over and reached up to kiss me so I leaned into meet her, cupping her face in my hands as I kissed her with all I could, not wanting to let her go.

She pulled away, "Time to go. I don't want to waste this moment fighting. Just want to tell you that if ya change your mind, ya know where to find me. Pick up the phone once in a while…" I nodded, "I love ya Kate." Her eyes started watering and she got in the car, "I love ya Daryl. I do. Time for the nightmares to stop. I won't be coming back this time. I'm sorry."

With those parting words, she shut the door and drove off. I was lost… She wasn't coming back? I let her go… Why?


	6. Chapter 6

Three months now she's been gone. Tried calling me every week and I never picked up. Didn't know what to say. Merle walked in and stood in front of me. I was sitting in the recliner drinking my sixth beer and smoking a cigarrette, "Whatcha want Merle?" He had a scowl on his face and shook his head, "When ya gonna get ya sorry ass together Darylina? Even I know when I see a good thang!"

I growled at him, "What the fuck that supposed to mean?" He looked away and back at me, "Women are manipulatin bitches, but Kate ain't that baby brother. She always been different. Your dumb ass let her slip through the cracks!" I stood up and shoved him back, "What the fuck you know Merle! You ain't never cared about nbody but yaself!" He shoved back, "Why don't ya sorry ass pick up that phone and tell her ya comin! Or are ya gonna wait till she ain't waitin no more and finds herself a new man?"

I punched him square in the jaw and he tackled me to the ground, taking us over the chair and to the floor. He punched me twice in the face and grabbed my shirt and slammed me in the ground, "When are ya goin to realize ya need her!" I felt my throat get tight like I was choking, "Man, it don't matter! She ain't comin back! I fucked up, and it's probly too late."

I put my arm over my eyes and felt him stand up, "She stopped callin ya three weeks ago cause she started callin me. Wanted me to check up on ya. Im'ma do better. Your ass is callin her now! Ur goin to California little brotha…" I moved my arm down to grab my phone. *He's right, I was stupid not to go. It's time to call and make things right.*

(Kate's P.O.V.)

Three months and nothing. It hurt to know that it was over. I still wanted to at least be friends, but it was clear I wasn't going to have it. Last week after talking to Merle, I was headed for Hawaii for eighteen months military police training. Then I woud take courses for six months in K-9 training. After that I would be over in South Korea for three years. *Maybe in that five years Daryl will want something again. One can only hope.* I sent him a letter to let him know my situation. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.

(Daryl's P.O.V.)

[Daryl,

I hope we can still reach out to each other. If by chance you did call me back, I don't have my phone. I started my MP training and then I'm off to South Korea for three years.

I know you won't be able to handle this right away. I really am sorry. I assumed you didn't want a relationship anymore and I made a rash decision. I won't be back for five years… I hope you can forgive me!

It wasn't easy writing this. I want to tell you I love you. Just move on if you can and I'll do the same.

P.S. Linda wil pick up all the cats at the end of the month.

Love,

Kate ]

I pulled the necklace out of the envelope and just broke. It was over… I waited too long and now she was gone. Out of my reaches for good.

(Kate's P.O.V. Forward five years)

I headed home with my team and my boyfriend Alexander Miller. We met in Korea. Over the past few years I had rekindled my friendship with Daryl through letters. Later tonight would be the first time in more than five years that I would hear his voice. I was so nervous, and excited at the same time.

We had all gotten settled into our homes back at Fort Irwin. The night air was so refreshing. I sat on my porch ready to listen to my voicemails. Only two in five years. "Princess, ya really messed up my brotha. I know it ain't your fault, but he been drinkin and bein all kinds of stupid for months now… Travel safe. Don't ya need ya dyin out there." *Merle…* I deleted it and with a strain in my throat I listened to the next one.

It was silent at first. Then, "Kate… I'm so sorry… I was an idiot!" I could tell by his voice that he was hurt and maybe even crying. "I wanna come. I wanna be with ya. Please, just call me back? I love ya Kate. Please don't leave me like this." I broke down crying by the time it was done. *Idiot! Of course he still wanted a reationship with you!*

I felt my phone vibrate ony to see an image of Daryl and I from a few weeks before I left. I wiped my eyes and clicked the green button, "Hello" I choked out. "Kate… Are ya cryin?" His voice was rougher than I remembered. I wiped my tears again and sniffed, "Just missin ya is all. Nothin to concern yourself with." I could hear him huff a bit, "Miss ya too Kate. I can come see ya right?" I nodded involuntarily, "Of course!" "I'll see ya in a few days then." I sighed, "Daryl, ya need to know I'm seeing someone." A pause… Then he growled a bit, "I don't care about that. I'm comin to see ya. Ur my best friend. Loe ya Kate."

Then he hung up on me, "I love you too Daryl." Everything I tried so hard to forget… All those feelings… Came rushing back. I cried myself to sleep that night.

Daryl had been staying with me for three months now. He got a job as a mechanic just off base. Alex stayed over a lot, but he put up with it. I knew they didn't ike each other, but I liked how great Daryl was about it. Down side was, I was falling in love with himm all over again.

(Daryl's P.O.V.)

We were all out drinking. I heard her fighting with that boyfriend of her again. Seemed like they were always fighting. Stupid reason. She wouldn't have sex with him. *Dirt bag.* It was just me and the guys out tonight. I was keeping an eye on him and saw him flirting with some girl across the bar. Wanted to clock him right there. When I saw them wak outside I got mad and slamned my drink down on the table.

I went outside to find theem making out against the side of the building. I tapped him on the shoulder and as soon as he turned around I punched him as hard as I could, almost breaking his nose. He lunged forward and pushed me down to the ground, getting a few good hits in before I grabbed him and rolled us over so I was on his torso.

I punched him a few more times before one of the guys grabbed me by my arms and pulled me back. I shrugged him off, "Get off me man!"" I started pacing while Alex got up from the ground, "Ya call Kate and break up with her right now or I'm break a few ur ribs!"

He wiped the blood from his nose and mouth, "I knew you had a thing for her. You can have her stupid ass you fucking redneck asshole! I wasn't willing to wait anymore anyway…" I tackled him and right before Jhon pulled me back I nailed him hard as I could, knocking a few of his teeth out.

I closed the door and locked it, setting the alarm system. I saw the lamp on in the living room so I walked in, boots thudding on the wood floor. "Was wondering when you'd be home…" I was looking at her laying there on her big round chair in her silk red and black robe. She was as beautiful now as she ever was. "Kate… I'm sorry."

She looked at me with such a solemn look, "Do you remember when ya called me that first night that I was back and I was crying?" I nodded and waited for her to finish. She smiled, "I listened to the voicemail you left me right after I left for training. You were so hurt and I was a fool to think you ever wanted to end things. I'm glad ya took Alex down the way ya did. As of late I found myself falling i love with you all over again. And I do Daryl… Without a doubt in the world, I love you."

I longed to hear those words… To feel her warm breath mixed with mine, her warm body caressed against me. I walked over to her and kissed her like I would never get to kiss her again. "I love ya Kate." This night ended up being perfect after all.


	7. Chapter 7

My 30th birthday was today and Kate was making a big deal out of it. We been back together for a good couple of months now. It was going really good. Wasn't looking forward to the party though. It would be a special day though… I was going to ask her to marry me. Only seemed right after all we'd been through. Katherine Liota was the only woman out there for me.

(Kate's P.O.V)

"Party was great boys. I'll see yall in the morning." "Yes, ma'am." I locked the door to the bar. Perks of being friends with the owner I suppose. I turned around only to run into a large figure and I yelped. "Calm down darlin." I smacked him in the chest, "Ya scared me! I thought ya went home a while ago?" He backed up, "Came out for a smoke. Sides, needed time to think. Was hopin you'd take a walk with me." I relaxed and sighed, "Yeah, of course Daryl." I toook his hand and let him lead me off.

"Kate…" He hd brough me down to the river. It was an absolutely beautiful warm night. Fireflies were everywhere, "Yes Daryl?" He got down on one knee. *Holy fuck! Is he doing what I think he is?* He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a red velvet box. I blushed and started feeling panicked.

"Katherine May Liota, I been thinkin bout this moment for a real long time. Know it ain't perfect. Ya already make me a better man, but I'd be a real happy guy if you'd do me the honors of bein a Mrs.Dixon…" He opened the box to reveal a ruby heart surrounded in small white diamonds. It was gorgeous! And yet he was looking at the ground like he wasnt confident I'd have the response he was looking for, "Daryl Dixon, I wouldn't dream of it being anyone else. You are my soul mate. Forever and till the end."

He looked up at me with a very rare to see smile. He slid the ring on my finger and pulled me down so that he was on his back and I was on top of him. He pulled me close and planted a soft loving kiss on my lips. Could not have been a more perfect night.

(Daryl's P.O.V. Forward 6 years.)

I was sitting on the highway waiting to get into Atlanta. Kate and her team had been in Iraq for a few months now and today was pickup day. They were coming home. Only problem was, with all the shit going on recently with these cannibals, walking dead, or whatever they were.. I couldn't get in! Cars backed up for miles!

"Brother, why we even tryin? Ya honestly think she's there?" He had a point. I was certain they would have gotte out knowing what happening but I had to know for sure. "She's my wife Merle! I gotta try and find er!", I hollered as I took a drag of my cigarrette. Been through complete hell as of late. Needed to know she was safe.

(Rick~~~~~~~~Episode 1)

It was quiet as sheriff cruiser 134 drove up to a few flipped cars. Ricked stepped out and walked to the trunk, grabbing a gas can and walking through the wreckage. He was nervous as he walked down to the gas station. Walking through what looked like a camp. Toys, bikes, and clothes strewn about. Two dogs in the distance, taking off when they saw him.

Dead bodies were covered in flies within some of the vehicles. And the dreaded No Gas sign… He heard a sound and ducked to the ground to see a pair of slippers shuffle and a small hand pick up a white bear. Hopeful he had found someone alive, he jumped up to see a girl with long blonde hair and a white robe shuffling away. "Little Girl?" he said walking to her. "I'm a policeman. Little girl?" She stopped, "Don't be afraid, ok. Little girl?" he said again as he reached out a hand. She turned around to reveal gashes and chunks missing to her mouth and left arm.

A sorrowful feeling overcome Rick as she stepped closer and he reached for his gun. She picked up her pace and he hesitantly shot her in the head, making her fly back onto the ground, ending her eternal walk…

Remembering back to the day Lori and him had their spat and they got the call. Sitting at our cars, nail strip in place. Car flipped over to the field, rolling several times. As one of the men got out and started shooting Rick went down and a few men were shot down. Rick was able to get back up, but as he was telling Shane not to tell Lori, another man jumped out and shot Rick in the left side of his back. "Man down!"

Seeing that woman wrotting, the bullet holes in the wall, the door reading Don't Open Dead Inside. All of it made no sense. Going into the stairwell was an awful smell, but he made his way outside. Bodies! Lined up and covered. Bodies were everywhere. Buildings were falling apart. The hospital was lost, as well as the army camp on sight.

A woman with half of her body surprised him as he fell. He took the bike near by and rode home, "Lori? Lori! Carl!" He was in a panic moving through his home. He broke down crying, "Lori! Carl! None of this is real. Wake up.", he said as he slapped his face.

He woke up and looked aroound to find a man and his boy. "Changed that bandage. Was pretty rank." "The wound?" "Gun shot?" "Gunshot ain't enough?" "I ask, you answer. Common courtesy right? You get bit?" "Bit? No, I got shot."

He felt Ricks forehead "No fever. Try anything and I will kill you. Don't think I Won't."

(Kate's P.O.V.)

"Bucky, Echo, what ya got for us?" I reached over and grabbed a blood covered teddy bear, telling us it was a no go for the gas station. I pat their heads, "Good work. Go hunt!" They took off in a sprint. "Greene! Gas station is a no. Sent the dogs out for game." He walked over. "I heard a gunshot Kate." I shook my head, "It'll bring the dead. Not risking you boys or our dogs for one shot. When the dogs get back, we move out."

We have been on the road for months nw. Everyday I sent Stryker out looking for Daryl. Once in a while I'd pick something up, but I kept missing him. *At least I know he is alive.* One day, we'll find him. Just hold out for me baby.*

I heard the dogs come back, plump rabbits in their mouths. I made sure everyone got some before it was time to go. "We're headed around the border of Atlanta. Scope the highway for supplies. Then we move on to the Greene Farm." "You got it Kate." I was looking to stop out at a man made lake not too far out from the city. Daryl and I used to go camping there in the summers. We needed water. As I was thinking it over when I heard the helicopter…

(Rick~~~~~~~~~~)

Just as he was about to pull the trigger he climbed inside the tank. He shot the soldier inside and hd a deafening ring in his ears. He was trapped now, "Hey you, dumb ass. Ya you in the tank. Cozy in there?" Shock written across his face. *Now What?*

(Rick~~~~~Episode 2)

He shot his way down the street until he came to find a young asian boy. Climbing the ladder, "Bright side, it'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass half full kinda guy."

(Kate's P.O.V.)

"I'm hearing a lot of gunshots from town. Should we help?", Conners asked. I waanted to help, but the city was infested. No way for us to get in and out without being noticed. "We can't." He stepped up, upset with my decision, "We have the weapons Sarge!" The ever loyal soldier, "They are going to attract every geek in miles. It's overrun! No Good!" He stepped back realizing his rash mistake. "Yes Sarge. I understand."

I walked over and put a hand to his shoulder, "You're a good soldier Conners. I know you want to help. Let's make some signs to ward people away from the city." He gave me a curt nod and went off to start making signs. *This mess is going to ruin these boys. Maybe even lose my dogs.* "If there is a god out there, help us make it through this."

(Rick~~~~~~~~~~~)

Glenn distracted the walkers with a car they hot wired while rick picked up the others, Leaving Merle behind. On the way out, they saw signs that deffinitely were not there when they went in. *Dead have overrun! Turn back!* "Thanks for the warning."

_


End file.
